Danger
by Slave to Michaelis Jeevas
Summary: PWP: Harry has a life threatening fetish, how the heck did that happen? Well, Draco Malfoy came into his life! See what happens? I still suck at this xD


AN: My first Harry/Draco Lemon i have ever written, and im quite proud of it, so tell me how i did? Also written for a challenge on the HPFC Forum :)

* * *

Draco smiled evily walking eagerly hand in hand with none other than Harry Potter. "Where are we going Draco?" He just pulled on Harry harder and said, "Shush, we'll be there in no time."

They walked - more like drug- Harry to the inside of a corperate building. Of coarse they seperated hands inside, but Draco gave him a warning look that said 'If you slow down you'll be in trouble.'

Harry kept pace with Draco as he went up the back stairs and climbed. Huffing at the tenth floor he pleaded, "Why cant we take the elevator?" Draco laughed and replied silkily "No one must see."

Then with renewed determination he climbed three more flights of the trecherous stairs. When they reached the top Draco opened the door that led to the roof. Harry went up and Draco followed right behind smiling very self satisfied.

"Well?" Harry replied waiting impatiently. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and drug him around heating fixtures and cable cords to the edge of the building. Harry's stomach gave a lurch of adrenaline, and he couldnt help but be aroused by the dangerous stunt.

Draco said two word that made his heartrate pick up wildly, "Sex now." Harry didnt understand, sex on the crusty roof of some skyscraper? Uhm, how appealing? Draco knowing harry's confusion chuckled and waved his wand, a rope ladder decended over the building in purple sparks.

Picking up on the hint, Harry looked over the edge. One metal scaffolding was being held in place by ropes that looked like they were years old. Harry couldnt help but be aroused by this, apparently he had a weird kinky fetish with having sex in life threatening situations.

Draco climbed down the ladder and motioned for Harry to follow him. He went down too, and as soon as his weight was put on the scaffolding, it swung dangerously. His arousal was definetly taking its toll on him, as he could hardly concentrate now. Draco knew exactly how to turn him on. Speaking of the devil, he was just standing back and enjoying the show. He moved

Draco moved over to Harry and pulled him into a sitting potition and then straddled him. They started kissing, each others lips moving in synch. They did this for minutes until they both needed air. Harry, getting more insistant lifted the edge of Draco's shirt up and over his head.

His hands were met with a slim but toned body. He explored him for a while enjoying the contentment on Draco's face. Then he pulled on one of his nipples and slid his hand down to the edge of his jeans. Harry unbuttoned him and pulled them off.

Draco was now on top of him in only his black boxers. Harry couldnt take it anymore, he was getting horny. So he glided his hands over Draco's member making him lick his lips and hold back his moans. He always did that, but harry would fix it.

Taking one hand he reached in his boxers and pulled his hardening arousal out. Then pumped him a bit, after slowing down harry leaned over and took him into his mouth. Draco's with half lidded eyes moaned out his enjoyment "Hahh - ah!" harry could tell he was getting closer to his release.

So he stopped and said one word to Draco, "Fuck." Draco knew he was on his last mind, but he would still have a little fun. He pulled out his wand and conjured two things, a cockring and a little bullet vibrator. "Harry," Draco said lovingly. "Turn around, the other way." He stroked Harry's bare spine.

Harry was now naked on his hands and knees waiting to be penetrated, or so he could only hope. Draco flicked his wand again and the cockring went on harry's throbbing member. Harry groaned. "Dont worry my pet, this is only a precaution." Harry still wasnt reassured.

Draco spun his wand and summoned some lube from his bedside table at home, not far away. Then spread some on his pushed his finger at Harry's entrance and moved it around. Getting nice gasping sounds from Harry. He then added another and tarted to scissor them, making sure hewas properly stretched. He took his fingers away and he then placed the bullet inside of Harry, searching for the one spot that would make him scream Draco's name.

Making sure it was in place he Then went in the front of Harry and turned the bullet on. Harry's reation was a delicious one, his body spasming to get away from the bullet, eyes shut, head back. "Haa-haa-Ah! Dr-Draco! P-Please!" Like music to his ears he couldnt help but bring a hand down his erection.

Draco replied, "Not yet my pet, im sure you will enjoy yourself." Draco didnt want to give in yet, he was still enjoying the show. He knew Harry was loving this, he'd always loved dangerous stunts and sex mixed together.

Meanwhile he could bare the sight any longer, Harry now desperate was giving himself a handjob. But that still wouldnt overcome the little blockage on his member. Smirking Draco started to pump himself fast, no use teasing with this in front of him.

Draco was getting close to his release once again, this time he would let it come, but first. "Draco! Ah, P-Please! I need..I- I need to-" Draco had been ignoring Harry for a while. "I will take the cockring off if you promise to do whatever I say." This was Draco's plan all along.

"But, B-ut, N-No! Haa-ah!" Draco leaned back and smirked at him, still stroking himself slowly. "Fine then." After a few agonizing minutes, Harry gasped "Fine! A-Alright! Take I-It off" Draco pumped himself faster and harder now, then just as he was about to cum, he flicked his wand, and both of them released at the same time.

Harry rode out his very intense orgasm, and then fell completly foward, his face almost landed in Draco's lap. Awkward. "Eager to get started again are we?" Draco replied pulling Harry into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You did so well Harry." Harry let out a small chuckle, "That was hot!" "I knew you would like it." They layed like that for maybe five minutes before Draco pulled Harry up to his knees. "Time for you to repay me." Harry sighed, "I dont think i can go again."

Draco lifted his eyebrows, "Oh? I think you can. See i have another spell, i invented it myself. It allows another guy the abilty to reach full stamina and skip the refractory period." Harry understood. Basically he had no excuse, plus why would he bother defying the slytherin in front of him?

He knew full well that he would pay for it later. "Yeah go ahead then, get on with it," Harry motioned annoyed.

Draco flourished his wand and muttered, "Erecto lemonyi" Suddenly Harry didnt feel like he was going to fall asleep, he felt like he had before he even entered the corperate complex. Thier clothes also appeared on their bodys once again

. Draco knew he had Harry cornered. Putting his hands in Harry's hair he whispered, "Unzip." Harry started to unbutton Draco's tight black jeans, but his hands were slapped back. "Bloody Hell, what now?" Draco looked at him condesending, "You cant use your hands."

"Dont be stupid Draco." That was the wrong thing to say, he knew it. Draco waved his wand, "Relashio!" Ropes came and tied Harry's hands behind his back. He sighed in defeat, leaned foward and used his teeth to get Draco's zip undone.

Draco pulled his jeans down the rest of the way, revealing a very hard member underneath. Harry licked his lips. "Go on my pet, Suck!" Harry then licked Draco's tip, getting a low moan of approval. Then he placed his mouth around the tip and swirled his tongue around.

Draco was getting red faced, moaning "Ah-hah!" So Harry sped up and bobbed his head along Draco's length. About five minutes later Draco squeezed his eyes shut and gasped "Harry!" He filled his mouth full of cum that tasted like Draco and swallowed on his knees still. Finally they both lay down in the setting sun and slept on that rickity metal scaffoling a hundred feet from the ground. "Perfect," whispered Harry in Draco's arms.


End file.
